Telecommunications systems typically employ a network of telecommunications cables capable of transmitting large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. The telecommunications cables can include fiber optic cables, electrical cables, or combinations of electrical and fiber optic cables. A typical telecommunications network also includes a plurality of telecommunications enclosures integrated throughout the network of telecommunications cables. The telecommunications enclosures are adapted to house and protect telecommunications components such as splices, termination panels, power splitters and wavelength division multiplexers. It is often preferred for the telecommunications enclosures to be re-enterable. The term “re-enterable” means that the telecommunications enclosures can be reopened to allow access to the telecommunications components housed therein without requiring the removal and destruction of the telecommunications enclosures. For example, certain telecommunications enclosures can include separate access panels that can be opened to access the interiors of the enclosures, and then closed to re-seal the enclosures. Other telecommunications enclosures take the form of elongated sleeves formed by wrap-around covers or half-shells having longitudinal edges that are joined by clamps or other retainers. Still other telecommunications enclosures include two half-pieces that are joined together through clamps, wedges or other structures.
Telecommunications enclosures are typically sealed to inhibit the intrusion of moisture or other contaminants. Pressurized gel-type seals have been used to effectively seal the locations where telecommunications cables enter and exit telecommunications enclosures. Example pressurized gel-type seals are disclosed by document EP 0442941 B1 and document EP 0587616 B 1. Both of these documents disclose gel-type cable seals that are pressurized through the use of threaded actuators. Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,406 discloses a cable seal that is pressurized through the use of an actuator including a cam lever. While pressurized cable seals have generally proven to be effective, improvements in this area are still needed.